I Spy
by Doverit
Summary: This takes place in a WD world where Terminus never happened. Beth escaped her captor, and is still on the run, alone with Daryl. I loved those few episodes where the two of them were alone together. So, I decided to keep it going a bit longer in fan-fiction form. I hope you like enjoy my little Bethyl fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in a WD world where Terminus never happened. Beth escaped her captor, and is still on the run, alone with Daryl. I loved those few episodes where the two of them were alone together. So, I decided to keep that dynamic going a bit longer in fan-fiction form. I hope you like enjoy my little Bethyl fantasy. :) This is a one-shot, but if I get any positive reviews (hint, hint!), I'll keep it going. If not, thanks so much for reading. And oh yeah, some smut.

**I Spy**

It was hot and stuffy in the attic. Daryl could see beads of sweat on Beth's

forehead and upper-lip and he knew his own face was damp as well. His eyes

found hers and he managed a crooked half-smile for her benefit. They just

made it to this hiding spot mere-minutes before the squatters would have spotted

them.

Bruised and battered from her recent kidnapping and escape, Beth wasn't in any

shape for a fight and there just wasn't time to run. There was no question of

trying to make-nice with these people. Those days of blind-trust were gone. They

had had more than enough brutal lessons on just how screwed-up people were now.

It made him sad to think that it was only a few weeks ago that Beth had tried

to convince him that there were still good people around. He didn't believe it

then really, but she did. With all her heart she believed it. Then.

Daryl spotted the open closet door that housed the attic stairs just as the

group was beginning to enter the house. They grabbed their gear & headed up the

narrow stairs to hide. He jammed the door shut tight. Hoping like hell no one

got too curious and decided to venture up.

There was a partially-shuttered floor vent looking down onto a bedroom directly

below them. Once upon a time, it was a heating/air conditioning vent, back when

there was working electricity. Now, the vent would allow them some eyes & ears

on this group. If the group made it up to the second floor bedroom that is.

Daryl didn't think the people would venture into the attic. From the brief

look he got of them in the distance, he didn't think they were geared-up for a

long stay at the house. Most likely, they were just passing through, raiding

houses for supplies. Like he and Beth were before they came upon them.

Now, they were hunkered down in a sweltering attic, for God-only knows how

long. Hoping and praying that they weren't discovered.

Daryl chewed on the edge of his fingernail. It made him nervous to hide

instead of run. But he knew Beth was out of gas. Hiding was the best option at

the moment. He mentally counted their meager weapons and ammo. If it came to a

fight, they wouldn't be helpless. But he hoped like hell it didn't come to that.

Beth peered down the vent. She could hear the group milling around on the

first floor, opening cabinets and shelves. Gathering supplies most likely.

Beth looked up at Daryl sadly. Their faces were only inches apart. Stretched

out on their bellies on an old blanket allowed them the best view down the tiny

vent. He smirked at her, knowing without her saying that Beth was disappointed the

group was getting first dibs at whatever food stores were left. He reached out

and touched her hand gently in silent-support. She managed a shaky-smile before

they both heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps heading from the first

floor to the second. Daryl squeezed her fingers gently. They both watched &

waited.

_"I just want to sleep in a real bed tonight, Joe"_

_"I know. Me too, babe. Preferably naked with you"_

Beth and Daryl listened to the couple as they made their way into the bedroom

below them. They looked young. Daryl guessed them to be about in their

mid-twenties. The woman giggled as she threw herself onto the bed directly below

their vent.

_"Oh my God, a real-live bed! It's been way too long." The woman squealed in shock as the man jumped on top of her._

Beth held her breath. Daryl's eyes snapped up to hers and he gently shook his

head. Whatever evil they'd been exposed to these last years, this was no forced

situation. This couple was clearly here consensually.

Daryl felt his belly churn with nerves. He saw the looks these two were

shooting each other. He knew what looks like those led too. He snuck a look at

Beth from under his eyelashes. She was just passively watching the couple.

_"Shut the door at least Joe?"_

_"Alright Sarah," the man said reluctantly getting up to close the door. He_

_stripped his shirt off as he walked back to the bed, "it's just, God baby, I_

_want you so bad. It's been too long. I told Jack and the others to stay_

_downstairs. Their turn at guard duty anyway."_

Daryl swallowed audibly, keeping his eyes glued to the scene below. This

here's was a situation he couldn't of dreamed-up in his wildest imagination. It

was pretty obvious that the couple below was about to have sex, with him and

Beth being reluctant peeping-Toms.

Daryl could feel his ears growing hot. He didn't want to watch this with her.

It was wrong. But there was no way not too. She was lying right next to him,

shoulder to shoulder in the stuffy space. They couldn't move around much or

they'd risk being heard by the group. They were stuck.

_"Then we better hurry", the woman Sarah replied stripping off her own shirt._

_She wasn't wearing a bra. She started working on taking off her pants next._

Daryl closed his eyes and mentally swore up a blue-streak. Why did he have to

be right about this? Couldn't they just go to sleep, or better yet leave?

_Joe stood at the edge of the bed and began removing his belt, jeans. "Nah,_

_babe. We can take our time tonight." He once again covered her body with his and_

_settled between her thighs. He leaned down to kiss her lips. She writhed beneath_

_him and let out a breathy moan, returning his eager kisses._

Daryl peeked over at Beth to see her reaction to all this. If he had to guess,

he'd say Beth was a virgin, or at the least not very experienced. He wondered if

she'd be shocked or disgusted by all this.

They'd had a few moments between them...before. Daryl still felt the pull of

her. All the time actually. With every damn look from her big-blue eyes.

But since she escaped, all they'd been doing was running. They were stressed

and exhausted. She was fragile right now, not herself, and he was determined to

keep her safe. No room for anything but just surviving. Not that there ever was anything to begin with really.

Despite all that, despite the fact that it probably made him the biggest fool,

he was still wildly attracted to Beth. He cared about her too and that's why he

keeps those feelings to himself. She was sweet and innocent. And way to young for a guy like him to be having thoughts about.

Beth wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were glued to the erotic show below them.

Daryl watched her watch them. Beth's pupils were dilated and he noticed her

breathing had sped up. She didn't seem to be shocked or disgusted by the

live-porno happening in front of her. Not one bit actually.

Damn

Daryl pursed his lips into a thin-line as he continued to gauge her reactions.

He knew he shouldn't stare at her. It was only going to make this situation more

difficult for him. But he couldn't look away. God help him, she was getting

turned-on watching the couple.

It had been awhile since Daryl had been with a woman. Too long. Voyerism

wasn't really his thing. He much preferred to participate than watch.

But watching and hearing another couple make love while you're pressed-up next

to the woman you desperately want? That was entirely different.

Daryl could feel his body reacting to Beth's arousal. He shifted slightly to

try to ease the ache in his pants. The movement only served to jostle him closer

against her. She felt small and soft against his side. He could feel the heat coming off

her body through her clothes. Lord help him.

_Sarah urged Joe off her. They switched position and Daryl and Beth watched as_

_Sarah took him into her mouth. Joe threaded his fingers in his lovers hair and_

_threw his head back in ecstasy as she licked and sucked him_.

Every muscle in Daryl's body was tight from holding himself in-check. He was

panting, and hoped like hell that Beth didn't notice. He felt dizzy with desire.

Beth's lips were slightly parted as she continued to watch the couple. Daryl

was transfixed as her small pink tongue, ever-so-slowly licked her lips. He felt

a jolt down-low in his belly as if she'd physically touched him. Just from

watching her lick her lips. Pathetic.

He knew she was doing it unconsciously, a reaction to the scene below, and

that made it even sexier. Daryl gritted his teeth and tried to push these lustful thoughts from his head.

But there was no denying it, as much as he wanted too. Beth was enjoying the show.

Beth shifted, rubbing her thighs together wantonly, and Daryl always in tune

to her, could sense that she was fighting her own arousal. Since he was losing

that battle himself, it gave him some satisfaction to know that.

The satisfaction however was short-lived because Beth chose that moment to

look over at him. He was blindsided by the pure-lust in her eyes, looking not at

the couple, but right at him.

Daryl knew he should look away from Beth. It was only gonna make things more

difficult for him. But he was weak when it came to her and he knew he couldn't

fight this now. He looked right back at her. His face open and raw with need, all for her.

He knew how much he wanted her would be mirrored in his own eyes. Part of him

wanted her to finally see it. To know how much he needs her. A bigger part of

him was terrified she would see it and reject him.

He saw Beth eyes widen at the intensity of his stare. She bit her lip and

looked slightly dazed. Was she confused, excited, scared? Daryl couldn't tell.

She was making him crazy.

_A floor below, Joe had Sarah on her back. He was lying between her_

_outstretched thighs, kissing and loving her most intimate place. Sarah was_

_writhing and moaning his name as she road out her orgasm. With weak hands she_

_pulled her man upward. They kissed some more._

_"You're so beautiful Sarah. God baby," Joe moaned as he finally entered her._

At the sound of Joe's voice, Beth's attention was drawn back to the lovers

below. Daryl let out a shaky-breath, he hadn't realized he had been holding.

He had been frozen, pinned in place by her gaze. Another second and he would

have done something stupid, like kiss her, or worse.

The couple below's cries were getting louder, their movements faster. Daryl

knew it would be over soon. And then what would he do? Stuck up here with Beth.

His body strung tight with his need for her. His erection pushed hard into the floor, showed no signs of letting up anytime soon.

His fingers practically itched to touch her. This was awkward as hell.

Daryl desperately tried to reign himself in before she looked his way again.

They were hiding in an attic for shits-sake because Beth was too weak to run.

Granted it was hard to not to think sex when it's going on right below you,

but that was no excuse for him to be fantasizing about Beth.

She had never shown him by signs she wanted him, and he needed to get that through his thick skull.

After an awkward beginning, they were friends now. They watched each other's

backs in a world gone to shit. That's all. Now if he could just get his body to listen.

_Joe and Sarah were wrapped around each other. He was idly playing with a_

_strand of her hair. "I love you baby"_

_"Love you too"_

_Joe pulled the blanket over them, and Daryl thought they might nod off, but_

_then there was a knock at the bedroom door. _

_"Food's ready," a man's voice called through the door._

_Joe groaned, but Sarah nudged him, "don't know about you, but after that_

_performance, I'm starved. Let's go down and grab something before we crash for_

_the night."_

_"Alright babe"_

Daryl watched them dress with a lump in his throat. On one hand, he was

thrilled the couple was going. On the other hand, that left him alone with Beth.

And with the couple gone, they could whisper freely. Daryl dreaded any talk

after that scene, especially as strung tight as he still was.

The couple left the room. Daryl could feel Beth's eyes on him but didn't want

to meet her gaze. He knew he was being stupid, so he reluctantly looked up.

Beth still seemed dazed, but she managed a small-smile. Daryl didn't return

it. Afraid if he gave even an inch, he'd lose what little-control he had.

"That was so beautiful" Beth whispered in a shaky voice. "Don't you think that

was beautiful?"

Of all the things she coulda said, Daryl didn't expect that. Dumbfounded, he

just shrugged a bit and muttered.

"Mmmm"

Beth wasn't done surprising him. In a voice so small, Daryl could just barely

hear her, she whispered, "I want that."

Daryl's mouth went slack jawed as he continued to stare at her.

"I want to feel that kind of love", she continued. "I want something that

beautiful too." Then she looked away, embarrassed.

Without thinking, instinctively wanting to comfort her, Daryl gently cupped her jaw, feeling

her warm, smooth skin, and turned her eyes back to him. "You'll have that Beth.

Someday."

Beth shook her head, he could see tears starting to shine in her eyes. He

reached for her, but she pulled back so she could meet his eyes. Taking a breath

to steady herself, she started whispering again. Rushing, as if she needed to

force herself to speak.

"Daryl, I know you don't want to hear this. I know you never let me get

too close. But I need to tell you, just this once, no matter how stupid I sound,

that I care about you, more than a friend, I mean. I...I wish I could be with you."

Daryl's eyes widened, his heart lurched in his chest as he tried to deny the

truth of what she was saying. Self-damning thoughts pounded through his brain.

She's too young, too perfect. Not for him. He could never deserve someone like

her. He just wasn't good enough.

"Don't Beth. It ain't right."

She shook her head and angrily whispered, "I know you think I'm just a stupid

kid. Someone your stuck with."

All his jangled-up emotions, ready to burst, funneled into one that he was most comfortable with, anger. He hissed back at her, "No, I don't. Stop putting words in my mouth, girl. You don't know what I think. You don't know what I want."

He leaned in closer, mere inches from her face, and grabbed her arm angrily,

yanking her body flush up against his. He could feel her breasts pressing up

against his chest. She felt soft and warm against his fevered body. He knew he was dangerously-close to his limit.

"What if I told you? What if I told you that I...? Aww hell, what if I showed

you?"

And with that, he snapped. Hauling her against him, he kissed her

waiting lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl had hit his limit. He knew he was far from a good man. He'd seen too

much, done too much, well before the world fell apart. But even he knew there

were still things in this world worth fighting for, worth doin' right by. Beth

was one of them. Daryl desperately wanted to be the good man she thought he was.

But everyone had a weakness and somehow she had became his. He felt

responsible for her, but it was more than that. What exactly he didn't know.

Everyday he spent with her, it seemed to get stronger. He didn't understand it. He certainly didn't want it.

It made him nervous. It made him angry. It made him want to run away.

It made him want to pull her under him and kiss every inch of her until she screamed his name.

Her lips were so damn soft and sweet. Just as he knew they would be. Daryl had

spent hours looking at those lips, daydreaming about 'em. He couldn't believe he

was getting to taste them, that she wanted him too. Every press and slide of

them against his own sent electric pulses through his whole body, making him

shudder and groan.

The hand that was gripping her arm a moment ago, moved lower, and settled on

the curve of her hip where her shirt had ridden up, carefully squeezing and

rubbing circles in her warm flesh. Her skin felt like silk under his rough

hands, and the traitorous part of him couldn't help but think how right it felt to

finally touch her.

Beth hitched out a breathy-sigh. Daryl felt her lips part and slid his tongue

hungrily against hers. He could smell her sweet skin, finally feel her soft wet

mouth. Lust was boiling in his veins, stealing all reason and control. All his

senses were immersed in her, and it still wasn't enough.

Wanting more, needing more, he pulled away from her mouth to nip and lick at

her throat, while his hand continued to explore the bare skin on her stomach and

upward onto her thin rib cage. His fingers smoothing over the delicate bones,

and then further still, just skimming the lacy edge of her bra. She arched to

bring him closer, and moaned his name. Loudly.

Shit

He froze. Fighting through the fog of lust, he remembered where they were &

how just how screwed they could now be, if they were found out. He pulled back from her.

His muscles instantly tensed for a fight or flight reaction.

Beth was gazing at him dazed, momentarily unaware of what had happened to make

him stop. He quickly put a finger to his lips letting her know to be silent, and

her eyes widened. Remembering where they were and the potential danger just a

few rooms below them, Beth visibly blanched. Alarm was now written all over her

face as well.

Keeping his finger on his lips, he glared down the vent, looking for any signs

that they might have been heard by the group. There wasn't anyone directly below

them. Daryl couldn't hear voices or footsteps close by. There were no voices

raised in alarm on the lower-floor either.

The seconds ticked by excruciatingly slow as they waited and listened.

Finally when he felt that maybe they had dodged that bullet, and were safe for

now, he looked up and met Beth's eyes.

"That was stupid", he whispered, running fingers roughly through his hair,

pushing it out of his eyes. His body still tensed for whatever their foolishness

might rain-down on them.

"I'm sorry", Beth whispered, watching him.

"Don't", he whispered gruffly, "s'not your fault".

"I was pushy", she whispered.

"You were", he replied softly with a crooked-grin.

Beth covered her face in embarrassment.

Daryl gently removed her hands so he could look into her eyes. He wanted to

kiss her all over again, but didn't. Instead, he told her what was on his mind.

"Truth is, I never wanted anything more. It's wrong, but I want you too, Beth, even though I shouldn't.

She started to protest, but he cut her off with another silencing finger to

her lips.

"This isn't the time or place for that stuff. Safe as we feel right now, we're

not. We are in a bad-way stuck up here. We lose focus, we get caught, maybe

hurt, maybe killed. It's as simple as that."

"I know", she whispered back timidly.

They lapsed into silence for a moment. Daryl watched her face and he could

tell she was mulling-over everything that had just happened in her head.

Different emotions flitted across her features until she settled on one that

made her smile.

"It was so wonderful", she said on a sigh, head resting on her crossed-arms as

she looked over at him and blushed.

Daryl gave her a wry look as he gently touched her pink cheek and skimmed his

fingers across the edge of her face, the pads of his fingers coming to rest on

her lips, swollen from their kisses. His voice suddenly hoarse, he whispered

back, "I know it".

Footsteps on the stairs let them know they needed to knock-off the whispering.

Daryl relaxed a bit when he saw it was the lovers back again. Not that he was

hoping for a repeat performance, but their unguarded return let him know that

the group had not heard them in the attic.

Dinner must be over, and the group was most likely settling-in for the night.

It was getting late now. The only light in the attic was coming from the vent

below them and one small window across from where they lay. It bathed everything

visible, in a silvery-blue glow.

He hoped this time for less skin and a lot more conversation from these two

lovebirds. Preferably about how long they were planning on squatting here. More

than tonight, and plans would have to be made.

Daryl had a few flash-bangs stashed in his bag. He thought he could chuck one

from the attic window if they were desperate. The loud explosion outside the

house would be a distraction that would allow them to escape, hopefully without

too much opposition. He knew it was not a good plan, would probably attract

every walker for five miles, but at the moment, it was the only feasible one he

had to get them out without having to face the whole group below head-on.

Or, he mused, he could always come downstairs, guns blazing like Dirty Harry.

But that was always the worst-case scenario. Daryl didn't trust these strangers,

but he didn't want to shed their blood unnecessarily either. He was no killer.

But he would do it without hesitation to protect them. The lessons of the last

years stayed with him. You don't trust anyone outside of the group. And the

group at the moment was just him and Beth.

The woman, Sarah, started to undress. The man, Joe, took a seat in a corner

chair near the bed. There was no urgency in their movements this time. Daryl

could see Joe's face clearly. Exhaustion was evident. But something else was

etched on his features as well. He looked tense, worried.

Sarah was down to a Tshirt and panties, making no move to undress further. Just

getting comfortable to rest Daryl guessed. Her face was turned away, so Daryl

couldn't see it clearly. But from the set of her shoulders, he could tell she

was tense too. Although not as much as the man. Daryl sensed something was up.

_"I'll get you settled and then I'm up for watch." Joe said wearily._

_"I wish you'd let me go with you" Sarah pleaded._

_"Sarah baby, you've been up for two-days straight. You need to sleep. You heard _

_Mike. We're up and out before dawn."_

_"Lay with me for a minute?" Sarah said with a smile._

_Joe's face softened. "Love too, babe, but you know where that leads."_

_"Would that be so bad?" Sarah said, flashing him bedroom eyes._

_Joe laughed. "You're insatiable"_

_"I just know what I want," Sarah said with a toss of her head. "And I want you. _

_That's why I'm pushy"_

_"No pushing needed babe. I always want you. But you seriously have to sleep," _

_Joe said lovingly._

_Sarah pouted. "Just a few minutes please Joe? Then I promise I'll go right to _

_sleep."_

Daryl's eyes snapped back to Beth. The couples conversation eerily mirrored

their own from just a few moments ago. All that talk about the woman Sarah being

pushy to get her way. He wondered if Beth'd picked up on it.

She met his gaze and smirked. Yep, she did. And now he could almost see the wheels

turning in her pretty blond head. He knew he'd never be able to resist her for long.

If she kept pushing, he knew he was royally screwed.

_Joe climbed fully-clothed into the bed with Sarah. He lay on his back, and she _

_scootched-over to rest her head on his chest. With deft fingers, Sarah _

_unbuttoned his shirt, and spread the material aside so she could lay her head on _

_his bare chest. Joe chuckled and stroked her long brown hair._

_"Like I said, insatiable," Joe drawled, acting put-out, but with a smile behind _

_his words._

_"I just wanna feel your skin, hear your heartbeat," Sarah breathed. "Having you _

_close, loving you, makes me forget all the bad stuff. I only think of you." _

_Joe wrapped his arms around her, clutched her tighter to him, and kissed her _

_hair. "I love you so much Sarah. Nothing's more important to me than keeping you _

_safe."_

_In response to her lover's possessive words, Sarah rolled so that she was now _

_on top of Joe. He groaned and anchored his hands on her hips. _

_"Babe, we can't..."_

_Sarah silenced him with a kiss. "We can. We'll be quick."_

_Joe groaned and rolled her over, yanking her panties down with one rough pull, _

_while Sarah pulled off her shirt. As soon as she was naked, she moved towards _

_her lover to unbutton his jeans and wriggle them down over his hips. The second _

_he was free, she wrapped her hand around him and began to slowly stroke him._

_"What do you want?" He breathed, his voice hitching as her hand moved faster._

_"Just touch me." She pleaded_

_Joe put his hand on her breast to caress it. He growled low in his throat and _

_then his mouth followed his fingers. Sarah laced her fingers in his hair to _

_anchor him close as she whimpered out her pleasure._

Daryl knew he was in trouble the second Joe climbed into that bed. He hadn't

even looked at Beth since the couple began again and he could already feel his

resolve slipping further. It wasn't just the sex show that was making him weak. It was

because Daryl was beginning to see that these people were right, despite his damn

nagging-conscious telling him otherwise.

In the old world, he and Beth made no sense. She was young and innocent. A sheltered high-school

girl from a steady family with future college plans. He was just about her polar-opposite. There path's

wouldn't have even crossed back then, and Daryl respected that. He respected her family's raising

her right and steering her away from people like him and Meryl.

But in this new world, where every day they faced misery and death? In this world, He cared for her,

too much really, in ways he didn't even fully understand. He would only trust himself to keep her safe

now. Anything less was unacceptable. And she wanted him. God, he couldn't even think about it

without smiling. She wanted him, and he wanted her and they could die at any moment.

There wasn't much good left in this world. If people can find comfort

together, and more, than who had the right to say it was wrong? Only a stupid

man didn't grab what happiness he could when it was staring him right in the

face.

And with that self-serving thought, he looked up and found Beth's blue eyes

looking back at him. God, she was so beautiful. He knew he was past the point of

telling her no. Maybe it made him a weak bastard, but in the end, who was he to

deny her what she wants, what they both want, when the friggin' world was

ending? Just the idea of finally giving in to his desires had Daryl's blood

pounding in his veins. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Feeling bold, he reached out and touched her cheek again. Her pale skin had a

silvery-blue tinge in the moonlight. To Daryl, it only added to the dreamlike

feeling of the night. The two of them, cocooned together in the pitch darkness

of the attic. His head swam with the possibilities as he looked her over.

Beth seemed happily surprised when he leaned in to kiss her. He had said no

more, but he had obviously changed his mind as he slowly explored her mouth again.

Beth wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him. He could hear her breath

hitch and speed up, as their kisses grew bolder quickly. Within moments, she was gasping

and moaning again. He immediately pulled-back. She looked at him with a question in her eyes,

but Daryl wouldn't compromise on her safety. No way, no how.

He glanced down the vent. The couple was so engrossed in each other, that they

did not hear Beth's moans. Their own cries of passion drowning out any noise

coming from the attic.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, he said, "No noise. We can do stuff, not

everything mind, but some." He paused. "I want too. I really want too, but no

noise. Understand?"

Beth bit her lip nervously and nodded. Daryl leaned in and placed his mouth

over hers. Her lips were warm and full. He could feel her soft breath feather

across his lips as they slid against hers. It made his heart pound and his groin

tighten. They had barely started and he was already hard for her again.

He pulled back just a bit to gain a little clarity and gazed down at her. Her

eyes were heavy-lidded, her heart was pounding. She managed a tentative-smile,

when she saw him watching her. He quickly dropped his head back to hers, a

little more forceful this time, pushing past her gently parted lips. She

shuddered as he brushed his tongue against hers. Beside him, he could feel her

hips starting to squirm, seeking to press against him. Daryl ran his hand down

her thigh, hooked his fingers behind her knee and yanked her flush up against

him. Beth had to bite back a squeal at the sudden movement and contact against

her core. Daryl held her leg tight for a bit just to keep her close, relishing

the heat of her against him.

Below them Joe and Sarah were nearing their end. Daryl found himself jealous

listening to the couple's noises as they loved each other freely. What he

wouldn't give to hear Beth moaning and crying out from his touch.

Beth leaned back, her fingers finding the buttons of his shirt. She fumbled

with each one, as their lips continued to explore each other. Quickly, she

had his shirt hanging open, her hands rubbing over the bare skin of his stomach

and chest.

Daryl tore his mouth from hers and latched onto her neck, sucking hard. He felt

Beth's nails dig a little into his skin, then flex her fingers, caressing the

wiry-hairs on his chest. When she reached his flat nipples, she shyly rubbed and

pinched just a bit. Pleasure shot straight down to his groin like an arrow, making him throb and ache even more for her.

Desperate for more contact, he rolled her over onto her back and lay on top of

her, positioning himself between her thighs. Instinctively, he ground himself

against her. He knew she could feel him hard against her and he watched as Beth's

eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as he rocked into her. He had just

enough sanity to slant his mouth over hers before she moaned loudly again.

They both froze at her barely muffled-noise. They were panting, heartbeats

pounding in their chest. Daryl leaned over and stole a glance down the vent. He

saw that while he and Beth were lost in each other, the couple had finished

their lovemaking, and Joe had left the room. Sarah, was asleep, breathing

deeply, under blankets in the bed.

Looking back down at Beth, Daryl gave a nod that they were still ok, and with a

smirk, put his fingers to her lips to silently remind her to keep quiet. Beth

pouted but nodded up at him. As terrifying as it was that they could be caught,

part of him was thrilled that she was so vocal and uninhibited with him, that

she was as affected by his touch as he was hers.

With deliberate slowness, he pushed her tshirt up, bunching the material past

her breasts. He wanted to give her time to stop him if he was going too fast for

her. He flicked his eyes up to her face to gage her reaction. She was biting her

lip, watching him with a hooded gaze. He took her silence as a yes, and skimmed

his fingers past the softness of her stomach, over her ribs and stopped just at

the edge of her bra. Cupping his hand over her breast he felt its soft weight in

his palm and caressed it gently. She sucked-in a breath at the contact,

Her lacy-bra was thin, almost transparent. He could see the outline of her

nipples against the material. He gently rubbed over them, feeling them harden

under his fingertips. His eager fingers played with them until he felt her

squirming and bucking against his hardness.

She was so responsive, so sexy. She had Daryl's head spinning. Not seeing a

front clasp on her bra, and needing to taste her right now, Daryl huffed out his

impatience and shoved her bra up and out of his way, bunching it up by her

throat.

Bare before him, Daryl took a moment to just look at her before dipping his head

to kiss her sensitive flesh. Beth keened low in her throat, and arched against him,

as his lips slid across her flesh. Knowing she wouldn't keep in control, but not

willing to stop, Daryl gently placed his hand over her mouth before laving his

tongue over her nipple. She bit down on his palm to keep from crying out as he

licked and suckled her.

Needing more still, he quietly rolled off her to yank open her jeans and snake

down her zipper. Not pausing to see her reaction, he pulled off her boots then

worked her jeans down over her slight hips and further still so he could finally

feel all of her.

Daryl once more covered her mouth with his as he gently cupped her and with deft

fingers, explored her outer folds and the sensitive nub hidden within. She was so soft

and wet, the he had to grit his teeth to keep in control. Beth writhed and moaned from

his touch like a woman possessed. He swallowed every noise that she couldn't contain

with his kiss, as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

With a shaky hand, Beth touched his cheek so he would meet her eyes. He leaned

in close to her so she could stutter out her whisper, "I feel...Daryl...I

need...I never..."

He smoothed her hair back from her damp face, looked deep into her eyes and

gently kissed her lips. "It's ok, I know. I've got you."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes so trusting. She was so damn amazing. He

continued to explore her, delighting in every movement and muffled noise.

Watching her, he sensed when she was beginning to lose control. He slanted his

mouth over her lips again to stifle her cries, just before he slowly pushed his finger

up inside her, gently stretching her while his thumb lazily circled her nub over and over

again. The combination sent her over the edge. Beth's neck strained, her stomach

muscles clenched, her legs tensed and shook as she fought back her cries of delight

while her orgasm overtook her.

Daryl looked down at her and knew he'd never seen anything so beautiful as her right

now, come undone by his touch. With gentle fingers, he caressed her skin as her

breathing calmed. Sated and exhausted, she met his gaze and smiled, her eyes full

of emotion. For the first time in weeks, she looked happy. Knowing that he made

her this way, stirred something in him that he couldn't name. Overcome by it all, he

planted kisses all over her bare body, empowered that he could, while her pulse slowed.

With a weak hand, Beth pulled him up against her so they lay side by side again. Linking

their hands between them, she watched him as she slowly kissed his lips. Untangling

their fingers, she skimmed her hand down his bare chest and down further still to

grasp the edge of his jeans, and tug open his belt. Within moments, she had his pants

open and was pulling them off his hips. Daryl looked up at her and shook his head no.

Beth knitted her forehead in a frown, and skimmed her fingers under the elastic of

his underwear, not wanting to listen. Daryl rested his forehead against hers and

reached down to firmly grasp her roving hands.

His body was screaming for her touch, but Daryl knew, even in his lust-choked

brain, that he couldn't keep ahead of this if she touched him like that. He

needed to keep a clear-head to keep them safe. He looked down at her, keeping her

wrists pinioned with his fingers. Her frustration and desire evident in her face as she

mouthed to him, "please?"

Daryl leaned close to her ear, and whispered softly "I can't. Won't be able to stop

myself once we start. We're playing with fire as is girl."

She felt so good, too good. But no way was he taking things that far. His recent

revolutionary ideas about what he and Beth could be together didn't extend to

first-time sex in this attic with danger only a few feet away. When they were finally

together that way, and now that he'd tasted her, it's was impossible to think he

wouldn't have her that way, and soon, He wanted her somewhere private, where

they could enjoy each other without having to censor themselves. Hell, he wanted

to hear every moan, every squeal coming out of her sweet, pink mouth. He wanted

her to beg him to never stop. He wanted to feel her come apart and cry out his name

over and over again.

Grinding herself against his hardness, Beth wasn't ready to take no for an answer.

"Just let me touch you a little" she breathed into his ear, "I really want too."

Before he could answer her, the bedroom door below them swung open. Daryl released

Beth's hands and they both looked down the vent trying to make out what was

happening with limited moonlight to see by. Joe and another man came rushing in.

Shaking Sarah awake, Joe pulled off her covers and tossed her clothes onto the bed.

"Wha...what's happening? Deaders?" Sarah stuttered as she fumbled into her clothes.

The other man answered her as Joe cagily looked out the bedroom windows.

"Fire. Huge fire to the north, moving fast. Winds blowing south. We've got to go. We've got to go now."

In the darkness, Daryl could just make out a faint glow coming from the bedroom window below.

He looked over at Beth who nodded and began to dress quickly and quietly.

They'd wait until the group was clear, and then sneak out.

Zipping up his pants, Daryl looked up to see Beth watching him. She looked nervous and scared.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on Beth, we gotta go."

Grabbing their gear, they made their way out.

End of chapter 2. So, they're out of the attic and on the run again. Never a dull moment in a zombie apocalypse! Thank you so much for the kind reviews. This chapter was a bit long, but I hope it still read well. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you so much to everyone who commented on this story or was interested enough to follow. Such a rush to get those notices in my inbox! **

**Question for you guys. I'm a FanFiction newbie and this is my first story on the site. I am obviously having trouble formatting. I've tried a few different ways and finally gave up and posted it as they were taking it, just to get it up (TWSS). But that is wrong and I'm sure a total pain for you guys to even read. Anyone with technical advice for me on this problem, please message me! Your help would be greatly appreciated.**

Beth moved quickly down the attic stairs close behind Daryl, her feet treading

heavily in her haste to escape. They had no worries about being heard now. The

squatters took what felt like forever to flee the house considering there was a

large fire heading their way. Daryl insisted they wait until they were

completely gone before they headed out as well. Beth knew he was right, but

those moments spent waiting for them to evacuate, were torturous. Anxiously,

they had peered out the tiny window in their attic hiding place at the growing

orange glow from the fire in the distance, watching and waiting as it moved

closer.

Finally making their way outdoors, Beth could smell the smoke in the night air.

Trapped in the stifling staleness of the attic, they hadn't been able to detect

it. Thank God they were far enough away that the air wasn't yet thick with

smoke. They had no problems breathing, but just smelling the fire was making her

feel jumpy and panicked. Daryl, sensing this, put his hand on her arm to calm

her while he tried to plot their next move. His voice was low and soothing, but

Beth could sense his underlying fear.

"Fires coming from the north. Winds are blowing southwest. We need to head

east."

Daryl's body was tense, as he pointed out the direction they needed to go. Beth

watched the muscles in his arms bunch and flex as he pulled his crossbow off his

back to hang loose by his side, ready to be aimed and fired at a moments notice.

His gaze was sharp and focused as he scanned the area around them for any

danger. Beth followed close behind him, her knife out at the ready.

She watched him as he quietly moved them further away from the danger. His tread

was light, he was focused. He was in his element. This was hunter Daryl, a man

she knew so well. Beth watched him amazed at how different he seemed from the

man who was lying in her arms less than an hour ago. Seeing him like this it was

almost hard to believe their time together in the attic was real. It seemed like

only a dream, except that her body still hummed with the memory of his touch.

She desperately wanted to kiss him right now, just because she finally could,

but was too unsure and nervous to do it.

Daryl paused to get his bearings and looked back, his blue eyes raking over her.

His lips formed a slight smile as he seemed to read her mind. It was eerie how

in tune he was to her. Or, maybe he was just feeling the same way? She wasn't

sure. With one hand, he reached out and grabbed her by the back of her hair and

quickly pulled her to him for a hard, bruising kiss. Beth forgot to breathe for

a moment, lost in the sensation of his lips on hers again. After a brief moment,

Daryl gently pulled away.

His voice was rough when he spoke. "C'mon. Let's get outta this area and find

someplace safe."

Traveling at night was never ideal. Besides keeping eyes and ears out for the

living and the dead, they also needed to be extra wary of any hazards that could

be overlooked in the dark. A twisted knee or broken bone could mean game-over

for either of them under these circumstances. If not for the looming fire, they

could have easily just set up camp somewhere to rest.

Despite their lack of sleep and the darkness of night surrounding them, they

were both wide awake and anxious as they made their way east. They were working

on two days without sleep. They were battered, bruised and starving. Beth didn't

know about Daryl, but the combination of it all was making her feel crazed. It

was almost like being drunk, something she'd only just had experience with. She

thought about her night in the moonshine shack with Daryl with a smile. How

could this be their second night running from a fire? Granted that first one

they'd set, but really what were the odds? That night seemed like ages ago, and

it was really only days. Their lives were so out of control and dangerous now

that Beth was amazed they found the strength to keep moving on.

They'd lost people they loved, lost their home, been chased, attacked and

terrorized. Despite it all, they were still alive, and they still had each

other. Beth blushed in the dark just thinking of Daryl. The depth of her

feelings for him now frightened her.

She'd always thought he was attractive. Since way back when his group first came

to their farm. He was handsome in a rough sorta way, his tan face all sharp

angles and planes. Beth admired that despite his tough appearance, he had a good

heart, tracking Carol's daughter long-after the others had given up hope. He

also had that brooding, bad-boy edge that stirred something in Beth she didn't

really understand. He was so different from the boys she knew. He was no boy at

all, and that in itself was frightening. She wouldn't have ever acted on her

feelings. He was so intimidating to her then. She was content to just admire him

from afar as they all maneuvered their way through this crazy new life. Never

could she have imagined in her wildest fantasies the chaotic set of

circumstances that would bring them to this time and place together now. Yet

here they were, and after last night, things had shifted between them yet again.

Beth wasn't sure what it all meant or how it would change things, but she was

glad for it.

For about the millionth time since the prison fell, she wished Maggie was with

her. Tonight she was wishing she could tell her all about how she was feeling

and what she was doing. She knew her big sister would have loads of advice, she

thought wryly. Back before the turn, Maggie was always butting into her

personnel life. Telling her what she should do about this friend or that

boyfriend. Beth found her advice to be overbearing an annoying at the time. Now

she wished for it again desperately, and hoped and prayed that by some miracle

Maggie was safe somewhere and happy. It seemed a childish hope on some level,

but she clung to it anyway.

Ahead of her, she could just see the slight glow of his vest's angel wings,

swaying as he walked. He looked more like an archangel to her, leading their way

to safety. She giggled at the thought of telling him that.

Daryl stopped and looked back at her at the sound of her quiet laughter.

"You ok?", he whispered.

Beth swayed a bit on her feet with exhaustion. "I was just thinking

that you're like my own personal archangel".

Daryl grinned at her, and shook his head. "We need to rest soon, you're

obviously losing it, callin' me an angel."

"It's your wings Daryl." She said giggling some more, touching the back of his

vest.

Daryl snorted and looked around, taking a moment to get his bearings.

"It's almost dawn. We've walked quite a ways. Should be a safe enough distance

from the fire now, We'll find us a place to hole-up soon. The way the roads are

getting more stable, must mean a town's up ahead."

"I liked our attic", Beth whispered.

Daryl swiveled his head back to her. His voice was low and rough when he spoke,

"Me too. Didn't get much rest though."

Beth reached out one unsteady hand and rested it lightly on his chest. She met

his gaze and managed, "that's what I liked about it."

Daryl grabbed her hand and kissed it slowly. His piercing blue-eyes projecting

a deep longing he made no effort to conceal. Despite her exhaustion, Beth felt

desire throb down-low in her body, making her shiver as she gazed back at him.

He broke their stare first to look ahead of them, and said "Need to find us a

place soon. We need food and rest badly."

He looked back at her, his voice dropping lower, as he lazily checked over her

body. "But I'll admit I've got more on my mind than just surviving right now."

Beth's eyes widened at that, and then dropped unconsciously to his jeans. She

felt her cheeks flame when she noticed a bulge in the crotch, and snapped her

eyes away, back up to his waiting smirk.

He shook his head and chuckled. "C'mon girl, just a little ways more. I see

houses up ahead."

Beth knew Daryl preferred either the cover of the woods or a isolated building

out in the middle of nowhere to squatting in a suburban house. Most homes were

designed to be welcoming. Lots of doors and windows, the exact opposite of what

they needed to deter walkers, and dangerous humans alike. Still beggars can't be

choosers and they desperately needed to take a break, if only for a day or so.

The first block of houses they came upon ended in a cul-de-sac that butted right

up against the woods. Daryl gave a nod towards the few that were suitable and

Beth chose the blue house at random, so that's where they headed.

The street was quiet, with the usual signs of chaos all around them. Broken

windows, abandoned cars in the middle of the road, bags and boxes strewn on the

lawns, and of course, a few scattered decimated corpses throughout it all. No

walkers though. No people either. At least not yet anyway.

Beth waited on the covered porch, knife ready, while Daryl entered the home and

did a sweep.

"All clear" he told her.

"There's a big garage out back. Not a lot of windows, door looks solid. Might be

good?" Beth informed him.

"Alright then. Let's check it out." He said.

Together, they made their way around the back of the home. The yard was clear.

Crossbow at the ready, he carefully opened the door to the garage. To their

surprise, it was well lit. A large skylight in the roof was the reason, because

other than that, the garage only had one small high-window on the first floor.

The skylight revealed a large square-shaped finished-garage with a loft area up

a set of stairs. A quick glance revealed no immediate dangers inside. Daryl

motioned for Beth and then quietly locked the door behind her.

"Welcome to Jim's Man Cave", Beth read aloud one of the numerous signs on the

main wall. Flanked on either side were neon beer company's signs and posters of

half naked women posing next to muscle cars. Everything was neat and clean, just

dusty from disuse. There was a refrigerator, and a beer keg, none of which were

working of course. But sweet lord, there was also a stocked bar full of brightly

colored alcohol bottles and a few bags of bar snacks. A pool table was situated

directly below the sky light, with two pinball machines on the wall directly

across. There was also a dart board and a miniature basketball net. This was

indeed a man cave.

Daryl carefully made his way up to the loft area. Seeing it was clear, he

motioned for Beth. If the downstairs was the man cave, then this loft was the

chalet. There was a couch pushed against the far wall. Beth went over and pulled

up one couch cushion, revealing it to be a sofa bed. A basket next to the couch

held a few odd linens and quilts too. A hot tub with a large window behind it

dominated the loft space. Being the window was on the second level, they didn't

need to worry about boarding it up for protection. Plus, it offered additional

light and visuals across the yard and surrounding properties.

"Jackpot" Daryl said lifting the heavy lid over the hot tub. Beth peered over

his shoulder at the clear water inside and dipped her finger in.

"It's freezing, but who cares? Let's go raid the main house for food and

supplies. Oh Daryl, shampoo! Maybe conditioner too!", she said clapping her

hands in glee.

"I'll go. You stay here"

Ten minutes later, he was back with a plastic bag full to the top. Beth met him

at the door and immediately began rummaging through it with a happy smile,

commenting on each and every item he found, and separating them into piles for

now & later. "Now" for the food, "later" for the shampoo and soaps, etc... When

she got to the bottom of the bag, she pulled out a small square box. Condoms.

She examined the box for a moment before putting it down. She met Daryl's eyes

as she slowly slid the box over toward the "later" pile with a question in her

eyes. He gently nodded and then helped her open the cans of food.

Just knowing what was going to happen between them soon made her feel all-tingly

inside. Beth slyly watched Daryl as he ate, shoveling spoonfuls of canned pasta

in his mouth. Everything about him was just so...forceful, and a intimidating

too. He made her nervous, but she wanted him with a desperation she had never

felt before.

They ate till they were full for the first time in days, washing it down with

cool bottled water. Beth could feel her exhaustion beginning to overtake her

having a nice full belly for a change. Full and hydrated were not to be taken

for granted anymore. Daryl seeing her dozing off, tapped her arm, and motioned

for her to head upstairs.

"Come on, let's head up while you still can sleepyhead." He said with a yawn.

Beth shook her head, and yawned back at him. "No wait. Let's go to bed clean. I

found towels upstairs next to the hot tub."

Before he could protest, she began putting the toiletry supplies he scavenged

into the bag to carry upstairs. Sneaking a look toward him from under her

lashes, she shyly reached for the condom box and dropped it into the bag as

well.

Daryl looked her over with a frown. Beth could guess he was trying to gauge if

she was up for having sex right now or should they wait. She knew he always put

her needs first, and she also knew a 'perfect moment' for them might never come.

They were probably always going to be hungry, tired and dirty. Thinking of all

they'd been through just in these last days, who knew if they'd even be alive

tomorrow? She wanted this night, and all the nights she may have left in this

life to be spent in Daryl's arms. This time, she'd make sure they both got what

they wanted.

"You sure?" He asked. "You're exhausted and maybe tomorrow would be bet..."

Beth cut him off with a quick kiss on his lips, effectively silencing him.

Stunned only for a moment he tried reaching for her, but she pulled back. Taking

his hand in hers, she led him upstairs to the loft.

Daryl opened up the couch bed, while Beth lined up the toiletry items on the

edge of the tub for easy access. Simple tasks done, they faced each other

hesitantly.

"C'mere," he said reaching out a hand to her. She went willingly, as he pulled

her toward him and wrapped his strong arms around her. Leaning back to see her

face, his lips quickly found hers. She felt the warm slide of his tongue against

her, seeking entrance, and immediately yielded to him with a low moan. Hearing

her, sparked something in kind in Daryl who responded with a growl, pulling her

tighter to him and deepened their kiss. He then tore himself away

from her lips, his breathing was harsh as he latched onto her throat and ran his

fingers down between her breasts to her stomach, finally resting on the hem of

her shirt. He looked up at her, pupils huge in his blue eyes, with a silent

question. Beth nodded, and he pulled her shirt over her head.

Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor without

hesitation. Daryl took a moment to just stare at her, bare from the waist up.

She didn't know if it was because she was loopy from exhaustion, or because he

had seen her naked once before already, but Beth felt emboldened. She quickly

finished undressing, laying her discarded clothes in a pile behind her and

reached out to begin tugging off his clothes.

Her small hands undressing him, skimming over the hair on his chest and muscles

of his stomach finally snapped Daryl out of his stupor seeing her naked before

him again, and he quickly made short-work of his remaining clothes. Tossing the

pile on top of hers.

Moving towards her he wrapped his arms around her perfect little body, pulling

her in close. Her warm, soft skin against his snapped something in him. He

roughly captured her lips again and then grabbed her ass to pull her up. She

instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck,

pressing herself into him. Daryl moaned into her mouth as he walked them back

towards the couch.

Before he could lower her down, Beth pulled away, and fixed him with a dazed

look. "Bath?" She managed to gasp out.

Her small hesitant voice effectively pulled him back from the edge. He nodded

his head a little and still holding her up, with a wry grin turned her,

effectively suspended her body over the waiting tub of chilled water.

"Daryl!" She squealed as she clung tighter to his torso, not wanting to be

dunked.

"You said you wanted a bath..." He trailed off his lips warming her neck again

just as his large fingers firmly kneaded her ass. Beth groaned and threaded her

fingers through his hair, arching into him as she gave into the sensation of his

touch. She was just about to say 'screw the bath' when Daryl, sensing the change

in her, looked into her eyes and managed, "Jesus, you're killing me woman.

Alright, come on. Let's do this right. Bath, then bed." She nodded, and

disentangled herself from him. Feeling her toes touch the floor again, she

carefully slipped her naked body into the cold water before he could toss her

in. Daryl climbed in the tub beside her.

"Let's make this quick. I have plans for you." He said, his piercing eyes

looking her over.

Beth shivered at his words and Daryl smirked at her. He'd love to wash her

himself, starting with a towel and ending with his tongue, but his goal was

laying her down on that couch bed & not letting her up for awhile. So, he kept

his soapy hands to himself and just watched her as she bent and twisted her

lithe limbs around cleaning herself up with the various bottles and tubes he had

scavenged for them.

Daryl grabbed a bottle of something that smelled like flowers and scrubbed it

through his hair, then with foam filled hands, pushed his fingers through his

his beard and across his face. A few more quick lathers and his whole body

covered in foam.

Beth, grinned at the picture he made as she soaped herself up from head to toe

as well. Bits of soft skin showed through where the soap slid away. She was sure

she looked ridiculous, but Daryl couldn't stop staring as she rubbed a small

towel over herself to scrub away the last of the filth. His mouth went dry as

she dunked down under the water and emerged, her pink skin shiny and slick with

water. He dunked his head in the chilly water next, both to do a final rinse and

shake some of the lust from his brain. He was so ready for her, for this, but he

didn't want to be so eager that it was over before it began.

He remembered her shy confession as he touched her in the attic that 'she had

never' and he knew that meant he'd need to find patience, take things slow. It

wasn't an easy thing when all he wanted to do was bury his face between her legs

and then pound into her until she screamed.

Daryl stepped out of the tub and grabbed them both towels. He hadn't wanted to

wait, but now that it was done, he had to admit he did feel better being clean.

He certainly smelled better too.

He quickly rubbed himself dry with a towel and then watched as Beth did the

same. She was a bit slower than him and Daryl just didn't want to wait any more.

She squeaked in surprise when he picked her up and carried her to the couch bed.

He snatched the loosely wrapped towel away from her and covered her naked body

with his. Beth shivered so he snagged the edge of one of the quilts piled in a

basket next to the bed, and pulled it over them. Beth sighed and reached up to

kiss his lips.

Daryl explored her mouth some more, feeling his desire build and build as she

writhed her soft, warm body beneath him with her heartbeat fluttering against

his chest. He pulled away to look down at her. And God, she was so beautiful, so

perfect. His body throbbed and he had to fight the urge to take her right then.

He forcefully dropped his head to her neck and sucked hard, raising a mark on

her pale skin, trying to regain some control.

Taking a moment to collect himself, he rested his forehead against hers and

whispered "I want to do this right for you."

Beth nodded and whispered back, her blue eyes huge, "You will. I trust you."

Daryl groaned as she pulled him back down to her. He placed on hand on her

breast and gently explored her while they kissed. Then, cupping its slight

weight, he kissed her hardened nipple. Beth gasped as he swirled his tongue over

the tight bud, rasping the flat of his tongue against it, as his other hand

moved lower, past her stomach, to explore her folds. She was hot and wet and

Daryl couldn't help but rock himself against her, his hardness digging into her

leg.

Beth gasped and moaned as his tongue laved her nipple while his fingers found

and stroked her clit. He was trying to be so careful, but she needed more, as

she felt her pleasure building. She moaned and arched against him, her body

begging.

Daryl kissed his way down her stomach, and lower still, until he was settled

between her thighs. Beth pulled-up on her elbows and was just about to speak

when he gently pressed his lips to her, his warm tongue stroking her. Words

forgotten, she collapsed back against the pillow moaning his name as his lips

and tongue consumed her. His eyes snapped up to her face to watch her as he

gently inserted his finger.

Damn, she was so tight. Daryl watched as she grabbed the bed sheet below her as

an anchor and arched her pelvis off the mattress. She cried out incoherently to

him as her body peaked and shook, "Yes! God yes, Daryl!"

He pulled away to watch her as her body quieted down. His dick throbbed and his

heart hammered in his chest, as he felt her arms reach weakly for him. Pulling

away, he grabbed a condom and opened it. Beth watched as he rolled it on

himself. As soon as he was ready, she was pulling him on top of her once again.

He braced himself over her on his elbows, sweat pooling at the base of his

spine, trying to be gentle. He slowly pushed inside her, watching her face as he

made her his.

Beth but her lip, so as not to cry out when he entered her. But she was so wet

and ready for him, that even though there was some pain, there was much more

pleasure.

Daryl rested his forehead against hers, his back bowed into her as he waited a

moment for her to adjust to him. She tilted her head and kissed him on the lips.

He understood and began to slowly move his hips.

The fullness and stretch of him inside her began to send little shock waves of

pleasure throughout her body. With every push and pull, it became more intense.

Soon, Daryl's gentle pace wasn't enough and Beth began rocking her hips faster

against him, gasping breathy moans as her body coiled tighter and tighter still.

Daryl stopped short and kissed her hard, grabbing her hips to stop her

movements. "Beth...stop. Please." He gasped, "Just a second. You feel too

good."

"It's ok..." She began but before she could finish his strong arms flipped her

on top of him. Hands still on her hips, he jerked her forward and backward once

to show her what to do. The spikes of pleasure immediately kicked in again as

her core rubbed against him and then intensified as Daryl's fingers found her

clit and stroked her while she rode him.

Within moments, she was grinding herself hard against him, mindless to

everything but how he was making her feel. She knew he was watching her but

didn't care as she squeezed her eyes shut and shattered against him.

He pushed his arm under her lax form and flipped her over once again. Daryl ran

his hand down her thigh, hooked his fingers behind her knee and yanked her flush

up against him. He pushed into her deep, jolting her body as he thrust.

Aftershocks of pleasure from her orgasm coursed through her. She couldn't help

but gasp and cry out as he moved within her body.

Now it was her turn to watch as Daryl's whole body stiffened as he pushed one

final time hard against her. His muscles were tense and shaking as he horsely

groaned and swore, shuddering against her.

Beth rested her arms across Daryl's back, her fingers gently exploring the

muscles under his skin as his body cooled. She felt the raised skin of his scars

absently as she stroked him. She didn't think of them, she only wondered at how

amazing she felt. Whoever said first times sucked was so wrong, or maybe just

with the wrong person.

Daryl pushed up on one elbow and pulled out of her. She winced. She definitely

was sore, but the pleasure was worth the pain. Beth smiled up at him as he

looked down at her, combing his fingers through her hair, his expression

guarded.

"You ok?" He finally asked.

Beth grinned at him. "I'm better than ok."

"I hurt you," he whispered.

"You didn't!" She protested. Then, seeing the disbelief in his expression, she

smiled sheepishly and relented. "Well ok, just a little in the beginning."

Her expression softened, as she struggled to find the right words, "But Daryl,

it was so...just so..."

She rolled over and kissed him. "It was so wonderful. Better than I imagined it

could be."

Daryl's grunted, but Beth saw that his expression softened at her words. He

rolled away from her to take care of the condom. By the time, he rolled back,

she was almost asleep. Snuggling up close against her, he draped his arm across

her bare stomach and buried his face against her hair.

Before she drifted off, she asked dreamily, "can we do it again tomorrow?"

She felt Daryl's light chuckle vibrate through her as he held her close.

"Definitely. Now go to sleep."

So she did.


End file.
